The Slow Process
by AuthorinmyFuture
Summary: Nico had decided, that he would comply to his boyfriend and have sex with him. But with Nico, everything was a process. It was a slow, sometimes agonizing one, but this time, it would be worth it. Update as I can. ( which will be when I can get my hands on a computer)
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey everyone! Thank you for reading my second story on this site. (I deleted the first) Wrote it, like all good fanfiction, at 2 in the morning. Enjoy!_**

Nico flopped down on his bed at the end of another day.

His apartment in New Rome was tiny compared to the others sprouting up but it was still nice. A simple living room and a kitchen the size of two bathtubs. The bedroom was big enough for a full size bed and walkways to all the doors (which included a closet, the living room and the bathroom). But his favorite thing about it was the hidden two foot door into a secret room. It was behind the bookshelf and he never went in there when company was over.

At this second, he wished he could hide in that little room but his handsome boyfriend of almost 6 months was waiting in the living room for Nico to change into his pajamas. The Ghost Prince sat up, and then pulled on his skull pj pants. Even though Percy only asked once, the conversation was still fresh in his mind. It happened only a week ago.

"Nico?" Percy had start out of nowhere while watching a muted show together, just relaxing on the couch after a long day. "Yeah?"

"I know it's out of nowhere, but…" He hesitated, took a deep breath and asked, "no pressure but …ugh." It was obviously bothering Percy. What was so hard to say?

"Percy, if it's hard to say, just say it quick."

"wellIwaswonderingifyouwanted,"

"Whoa, I said quickly not speed of light."

Another nervous breathe. He shut one eye, a thing he always did when he was nervous, "I was wondering if you were planning on having sex with me any time soon." He finished rapidly.

Nico felt as if those words were tiny bullets flying at him as quick as Percy had said them. He never really considered it. Sure, they had a made out a couple of times, sometimes getting heated, but they usually stopped soon after the flare. He was so caught off-guard that he literally jumped off the couch, onto the floor.

Percy flinched a bit. "Really that bad of an idea?"

Nico sat there just staring at him, till his brain caught up. "no..." he started slowly. "It's just I really didn't expect that. I guess I kind of should have."

The Sea Prince had been patient with his love. It wasn't easy for Nico to accept the love and it took him a month at least to not flinch at the touch of his boyfriend. He couldn't have asked for a better one. Percy asked before doing anything and Nico had seen those things coming. So why had this surprised him?

"I don't know Perce."

Percy held out his hand to Nico and helped him back on the couch, wrapping an arm around him and placing a hand under the chin of his ghost prince.

"Just think about it. Alright?"

Even though Percy wasn't pressuring him to do anything, it bugged him, knowing his sir wanted to but was being so sweet and waiting for Nico to be ready. Nico himself wished he would hurry up and be as to not make him wait so long. But everything was going to have to be process, a slow, agonizing process, but he had to try. He wanted to do this for Perce, even if it scared him almost as much as Tartarus.

He sighed, sitting on the bed for a moment, deciding when to start. Maybe next Friday? He had to start soon, as he wanted to end the process hopefully by their anniversary, 3 and a half weeks away. No, he decided. It had to be tomorrow. The sooner, the better, right?

Throwing his jeans into his laundry basket, Nico made for the door, a little happier with himself for finally making a decision. With courage, he went and spent a PJ Movie night with the boy of his dreams.

_**Hope it wasn't too horrible and I am looking for a beta for this story/ all my stories. Most, if not all with be PJO/HoO So be forwarned. **_

_**Love ya lovelies,**_

_**3 AuthorinmyFuture**_


	2. Teaser

**Hey Everyone! I know it has been a while because of stuff ( niece WHO IS A HANDFUL) and other reasons to keep me from writing this beautiful story! So, for tonight, I only have a little teaser, but it shall be a complete chapter soon! I PROMISE. Here it tis...**

_**WARNING THIS IS JUST A TEASER!**_

Nico had spent his time in the underworld, as he normally did, helping his dad with the rowdy spirits and asking advice from others.

He finally arrived home again at 5pm, exhausted and sweaty. As soon as he wasn't dying (ha-ha) of thirst and hunger, he hopped into the shower. Gods, he smelt like death.

The hot water was more relaxing than he thought, as Nico fell asleep as soon as his bed came into view. His heart beating out of his chest he sat straight up in bed, letting a small shriek out as he felt arms going around him.

**I shall have more soon my dears! I love you all!**

3 Authorinmyfuture


	3. Chapter 2

Hey Guys! I know that it has been forever. Story time!

My computered decided to die completely on me. Not working at all. So, only recently have I actually had time to sit down and write some. Which is Morning after Halloween while my friend is past out. (Im using her computer, Yes she knows.)

So, I will try to get on AMAP!(As much as possible)

Nico had spent his time in the underworld, as he normally did, helping his dad with the rowdy spirits and asking advice from others.

He finally arrived home again at 5pm, exhausted and sweaty. As soon as he wasn't dying (ha-ha) of thirst and hunger, he hopped into the shower. Gods, he smelt like death.

The hot water was more relaxing than he thought, as Nico fell asleep as soon as his bed came into view. His heart beating out of his chest he sat straight up in bed, letting a small shriek out as he felt arms going around him.

"Shh Nick, it's just me." There was only one person that called him that. His Sea Prince. He still couldn't relax but that changed when Percy started to slowly massage the small part of his back. He tensed more then relaxed. This...was okay.

"Nico, you okay?"

He couldn't really say yes, for he wasn't okay before because of the nightmare. But now, he was more than okay.

"Yeah, sorta."

Percy held Nico a little closer, wrapping his arm around his Ghost Prince, still massaging his back. Nico heart-rate speed up for another reason.

He felt a blush cover his face. He wanted to try right? He was supposed to be _trying_. He told a deep breath, turning to face Percy.

"Percy?"Green eyes opened, still alert to the raven-haired boy.

"Yeah, Neeks?" Nico crumbled at that. There was no way he could speak now. So, he did the next logical thing. He leaned in to kiss Percy.

Percy's eyes opened wide, but fell closed ,soon deepening the kiss. Finding himself daring in his current half-awake state, Nico laid back onto the bed, pulling Percy with him.

Cliffhanger! Cuz Im evil like that! Blame Rick Riodan for that. Anyways, I know it is super short but...I will post more hopefully by the end of this week, latest friday next week.

Love you all!

3 Authorinmyfuture


End file.
